Thrill Ride O' Love
by Empj
Summary: Oneshot AU. 'The first time Annabeth met the boy, she slugged him on the nose.'


The first time Annabeth met the little boy, she punched him in the nose.

He had been irritating her all day, following her around preschool, blabbering about how he could strangle a snake with his bare hands. He didn't look like he was capable of such a consummate deed. That sort of thing was reserved for Cowboys and things.

This boy was no more than a shrimp. He had shaggy black hair, green eyes, and was on the scrawny side. His fib was as plain as the nose on his face. So she slugged him on the same nose... It was undeniably more noticeable after that. Okay, maybe a tad violent for a five year old. That was why, when the teacher came to scold her as well, she kicked the interfering knucklehead in the crotch.

And she was sent to the principal's office.

The second time she saw him was in second grade. They were going to the playground , and he was running around with a five inch long worm in his hand, laughing at the girls' reactions and being a jerk just like the other guys. That time, she just yelled at him. Okay, maybe that's a lie. Annabeth bopped him on the head. But it wasn't that hard of a 'bop'. She didn't understand why she still had to sit in the corner.

That time, she brought a note home for Step-Mum and Dad. They weren't very happy.

The fifth grade was the worst.

They went on a field trip to an amusement park. From some lapse of judgement (maybe he had been abducted by aliens) Mr. D announced that kids were going to choose their own partners. Unluckily for her, the boy's friend Grover was sick that day. And although he was friends with the other boys, the all chose eachother - Valdez and Grace, Di Angelo and Solace. Hazel went with Zhang, and Piper with Reyna. And Annabeth was stuck with Jackson.

Shit.

The bus ride was a nightmare. He made the two of them sit near all the boys, then leaned over and promptly ignored her.

When they arrived at the amusement park, Jackson hopped out of the bus and extended his arm to her. "My fair lady." He said with a smirk. Annabeth simply pushed his arm out of the way and hopped down next to him. "Idiot."

He just laughed vociferously. Grace (she couldn't remember his name. Jacob? Joseph? John?) turned and gave Jackson a double thumbs up, which the simpleton returned.

Annabeth huffed and grabbed her partner by his wrist. She marched up to Mr. Brunner, who was their teacher. Mr Brunner was a scraggly sort of man, with brown hair and brown eyes and brown-ish skin. "Mr. Brunner, what ride have Jackson and I been assigned to first?"

Mr. Brunner looked down at his list. "Ah, Ms. Chase. Let's see. You and your partner are going down to Sector 38. There are four or so rides down there. Check them out, then come right back."

'Yes, sir.' Annabeth sighed, and stalked away, still dragging her bemused partner behind her.

'And enjoy yourselves!' Mr. Brunner called out.

When Annabeth and Jackson (She was no longer forcing her partner to follow her) arrived at Sector 38, the first thing she noticed was that all the rides were full. All except one, which had one or two people lining up. There wasn't time to glance at the sign before Jackson pulled her in.

'Jackson. Let go of my arm.' She snarled, and he abruptly dropped it, looking like he wished the earth would swallow him up.

'Don't call me that.'

'What?' Annabeth turned, nonplussed. He had spoken without laughter in his voice or mischief in his words.

'Don't call me Jackson.' A blare of pink light from the tunnel passed over his face, letting him see his expression. He looked angry.

'Oh. Uh. Sorry.' Annabeth stammered, looking away in embarrassment. They stood in silence for the whole wait. Which was about five minutes.

When they arrived at the front, the older boy there laughed at the two of the, and muttered something to his friend. Annabeth, confused, rolled her eyes and dragged Jackson into the cart.

It was dark, too dark. Maybe this was a horror ride?

Then the inside lit up.

Oh. Shit.

Shit.

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

The Thrill Ride o' Love?!

Shit.


End file.
